May It Be
by MissWisy
Summary: Danca's grandmother always used to tell her fantastical stories about dragons and dwarves. But when Danica and her brother Cecil are mysteriously dropped into Middle-earth it looks like her grandmother's stories, weren't just stories. {LegolasxOC} {FrodoxOC} [Warinigs: slash and heavy cussing] (I do not own LOTR)
1. Chapter 1

"The world is changed: I feel it in the water, I feel it in the earth, I smell it in the air...Much that once was is lost, for none now live who remember it. It began with the forging of the Great Rings. Three were given to the Elves, immortal, wisest...fairest of all beings. Seven to the Dwarf Lords, great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls. And Nine...nine rings were gifted to the race of Men who, above all else, desire power. For within these rings was bound the strength and will to govern each race. But they were all of them deceived...for another ring was made. In the land of Mordor, in the fires of Mount Doom, the Dark Lord Sauron forged in secret a Master Ring to control all others...and into this Ring he poured his cruelty, his malice and his will to dominate all life. One Ring to rule them all... One by one the Free lands of Middle earth fell to the power of the ring. But there were some...who resisted. A last alliance of Men and Elves marched against the armies of Mordor. On the slopes of Mount Doom they fought for the freedom of Middle- Earth. Victory was near! But the power of the Ring could not be undone. It was in this moment. when all hope had faded, that Isildur, son of the king, took up his father's sword. Sauron, the enemy of the Free Peoples of Middle Earth, was defeated. The Ring passed to Isildur...who had this one chance to destroy evil forever. But the hearts of Men are easily corrupted. And the Ring of Power has a will of its own. It betrayed Isildur to his death. And some things that should not have been forgotten...were lost. History became legend...legend became myth. And for two and a half thousand years the Ring passed out of all knowledge. Until, when chance came, it ensnared a new bearer!"

"My Precious..."

I was brought out of my musings by a bump in the road and the simultaneous hissing voice in my ear. Lately things like this have been happening. I'll be sitting at my desk in school, daydreaming only to find that I had drawn a glorious golden ring with flowing script on it. Sometimes I also find that I draw out vicious battles and beautiful people. Today I had just been sitting in my seat staring out the airplane window, thinking, as we touched down in New Zealand. My family and I had decided that we should go on a much needed vacation. My twin brother, Cecil, and I were sitting next to each other while my mom and dad sat behind us. My brother and I looked completely alike for being different genders. We had the same shade of platinum blonde hair, the same shade of green eyes with flecks of gold in them near the pupil. There was only one difference in our eyes, mine were clear while my brothers were milky and pale. He was born blind. We had very similar smiles which we inherited from our mom and we took after our dad in our love of fairytales and stories. As the light came on telling us we could take off our seatbelts I did so with haste. I stood up and grabbed my bag from over my seat. It was a light brown leather and had Celtic designs on it. I had had this bag ever since my grandmother had given it to me on my sixteenth birthday. I was now twenty-one. Yes it may seem weird that I still lived with my parents and brother when I am twenty-one but it was only till we settled the affairs of who would take my grandmothers mansion.

We slowly made our way out of the plane and when we stepped outside I took a great big whiff of the foreign air. My grandmother always talked of our ancestors who lived here and I was always fascinated by the tales of mythic battles between creatures called orcs, a dragon, elves, dwarves, a creature called a hobbit and men. The tale told of thirteen dwarves, a wizard and a hobbit who journeyed to take back the dwarves homeland. It had been stolen by a huge red dragon. They managed to take it back, but at the cost of many in the company, including the dwarf who was to be the future king.

We flagged down a taxi, gave him the directions and then we were off to the hotel. Not ten minutes into the drive I felt my eyes grow heavy. I looked over and my Cecil's eyes were closing as well. The next thing I knew I heard the sound of crunching metal, felt something pierce my stomach and then, blackness overtook me.

"Dani! Dani, wake up!" I heard someone yell in my ear as I violently came too. I looked up in the sky just in time to see a dragon firework explode into an array of multiple colorful fireworks.

"Are you awake?" he asked.

"Yes, I am. Where are we?" I asked, gazing around at the unfamiliar hills and trees.

"I don't know. I just woke up and heard the sound of people laughing and the sound of exploding fireworks." I stood up and brushed the dirt off my dress. Wait, dress!? My clothes had been changed, instead of my comfy pair of jeans and t-shirt I know wore a long dress. It was a pale silver and dark green. The sleeves were long and skin tight till the elbow where the flowed out till they nearly touched the ground. A dark green corset squeezed me around the middle and the skirt was long and very flowing. I lifted up the skirt and noticed that a pair of dark green slippers had replaced my usual black converse. I looked at my brother and realized that his clothes were also changed. He now wore a silver tunic with darker silver embellishments. It had swirling designs and what looked like runes on it. He wore a pair of black leggings and dark leather boots. Lying on the ground were two bags, a sword, a bow and quiver, and a set of knives. I picked up the sword, sliding it out of its scabbard and noticed that there was a sort of language on it, a flowing script of rune like letters that I couldn't decipher. I slid it back into its scabbard and strapped it around my waist. The knives were similar but merely shorter versions of the sword with the same flowing script. The bow was made of an unfamiliar dark wood and had swirling designs on it. It was double bent and close to the part where the arrow fired there was the rune like lettering again. I strapped the quiver to my back and grabbed the packs. One of them was my bag that my grandmother had given me and the other was similar except for the Celtic designs. Inside were pairs of leggings and tunics, for both of us.

"We should try to find out where we are," I said as I grabbed my brother's hand and we started off down the hill. It took us about half an hour to get down the hill and into the town. The further we walked the louder the laughing and music got. As we came to the edge of the gathering I saw tons of extremely short people. I don't know why but somehow they reminded me of the little people in my grandmother's stories. The reminded me of hobbits.

"And who might you two be?" I heard a deep voice behind me ask. I turned and came face to face with the color grey. The old man before me was so much taller than me I felt like a dwarf, but then again I was pretty short, only just reaching five foot. He had a long grey beard and a long grey robe of nearly the same shade. His head was crowned with a grey pointy hat and when I looked at his face his old eyes were even grey. Somehow I knew that this was Gandalf the grey from the stories. The wizard who had joined the dwarves on their journey.

"Danica?" he gasped when he saw my face.

"Do I know you?" I asked, backing up away from the old wizard.

"Indeed, I know you, but from another time, you were very different back then," he said with a gentle smile. "I assume you will be looking for a place to stay? I think I know just the Hobbit who would be willing, this way," he said placing his hand on the small of my back and steering me and my brother away. We walked for about ten minutes in silence to a little green door set into a hill. He opened the door silently and led us into what appeared to be a study or family room. I sat my brother down on the only available chair and stood next to him slightly awkwardly. Not a second later a little old man waddled into the room carrying a walking stick and two candles. He was wearing a red vest, white shirt underneath, a brown cloth coat and a pair of brown breeches. His feet were bare and covered in a thick layer of hair the same shade as the hair on his head.

"I suppose you think that was terrible clever," said Gandalf, startling the little man who hadn't seen us when he walked in.

"Come on, Gandalf! Did you see their faces?" he asked, not even looking at me or my brother as he waddled throughout the room.

"There are many magic rings in the world, Bilbo Baggins, and none of them should be used lightly.

"It was just a bit of fun. Oh, you're probably right as usual. You will keep an eye on Frodo, won't you? I'm leaving everything to him. Hold on a second who are these two?" he asked, finally noticing me and my brother.

"What about this ring of yours? Is that staying too? And I should think I'll let these two introduce themselves," said Gandalf, giving me a pointed look.

"Yes, yes, it's in an envelope over there on the mantelpiece. No, wait. It's here in my pocket. Isn't that...isn't' that odd now? Yet, after all, why not? Why shouldn't I keep it?" muttered Bilbo to himself, once again forgetting about me and my brother. He had pulled the Ring out and as soon as he did I felt a darkness press down on me. It was a heavy suffocating darkness.

"I think you should leave the Ring behind, Bilbo. Is that so hard?"

"Well, no...and yes. Now it comes to it, I don't feel like parting with it. It's mine. I found it. It came to me!" I flinched at the dark anger in the old man's voice, hardly believing that it had come from him.

"There's no need to get angry."

"Well, if I'm angry, it's your fault! It's mine. My own, my precious," he hissed.

"Precious? It's been called that before, but not by you.

"So? What business is it of yours what I do with my own things?" as the anger grew in his voice the darkness grew stronger. I could faintly hear a voice in my mind, speaking of horrible things in a black language I could somehow understand.

"I think you've had that ring quite long enough."

"You want it for yourself!"

"Bilbo Baggins do not take me for some conjurer of cheap tricks! I am not trying to rob you. I am trying to help you," he roared at first, darkening the room and then gentling at the sight of the frightened Hobbit. Bilbo ran into Gandlaf's arms and cried softly."All your long years we've been friends...trust me as you once did. Let it go!" Gandalf pleaded.

"You're right, Gandalf...the ring must go to Frodo," said Bilbo, calming down. He picked up his knap sack and made for the front door. "It's late, the road is long... yes, it is time."

"Bilbo?" said Gandalf as Bilbo opened the door.

"Hmmm?" asked the Hobbit turning around.

"The ring is still in your pocket," pointed out the wizard.

"Oh, yes," said Bilbo as he reached inside his pocket. He slid the Ring out and let it rest on his palm. After what seemed like a struggle he slowly turned the palm of his hand and the Ring clashed to the ground with an ominous clang. His shoulders slumped as if a great weight was removed and he stumbled out the door.

"One more thing Bilbo, I was wondering if my young friends might stay here for a while?" inquired Gandalf.

"Of course, even though they never introduced themselves. I've thought up and ending for my book...'And he lived happily ever after to the end of his days,'" he said with a wistful smile on his face.

"I'm sure you will, my dear friend," said Gandalf, kneeling down to his height.

"Goodbye, Gandalf," whispered Bilbo, holding out his hand.

"Goodbye Bilbo." Gandalf shook his hand and Bilbo was off, through his garden gate and to the road. He started to softly sing a song unknown to me.

"Until our next meeting," whispered Gandalf, and then he ushered me back inside. "I do believe I am right in thinking that you and your brother are in need of some sleep, so I will show you to the guest bedrooms."

About half an hour later Gandalf was out in the family room and my brother and I were comfortably settled into the guest beds. It took me quite a while as I was a major night owl to fall asleep, but after listening to the soft voices coming from the front room I fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning to the smell of pancakes and bacon cooking. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and made my way into the kitchen. What I saw there startled me. My brother was sitting at the little table in the kitchen and was laughing and talking to another little man who was at the stove, cooking. He had bright blue eyes and medium length curly, brown hair. He was wearing a loose white top and loose black breeches. He smiled as he saw me enter the room and pulled out a chair for me at the table.

"Would you like some tea?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you," I replied. My brother's face tilted towards mine and he gave me a curious glance.

"How did you sleep? You sound horrible," he said.

"I slept alright, it's just being in a place that isn't home has unnerved me. I'm fine honestly, I just need some caffeine and food," I replied as I took a giant sip of the tea that the young man had just placed in front of me.

"My name's Frodo by the way. Bilbo is my uncle and Gandalf explained your plight to me. You can stay here as long as you like," he said placing a plate of food in front of me.

"Thank you," I replied. I began to shovel food into my mouth, trying to be polite and not eat like a savage but I was just so hungry. We sat there and talked as we ate.

"I have a friend who might be able to make you some more dresses if you'd like? She lives just down the road," said Frodo as he took in my leggings and tunic.

"A couple extra dresses would be nice, thank you," I said smiling at him. Even though I had been given clothes in my pack, I noticed last night that the women here only wore dresses and I didn't want to stick out completely like a sore thumb. After we ate Frodo, my brother and I walked down the road to Frodo's friend's house. It took us only about five minutes to walk there and when we did I couldn't help but admire the little garden outside. Flowers of all shapes, sizes and colors were scattered about and a homely little bench sat underneath the front window. The house itself looked as if it had just grown out of the hill it was situated in. The door was a bright canary yellow and in the center was a bright brass knob. Frodo walked up the steps to the door and knocked on it three times. Not long after a short woman opened the door. She had shoulder length red hair and bright green eyes. When she saw Frodo her eyes immediately lit up and a huge smile spread across her face.

"Hello Frodo, how are you today?" she asked leaning up against the door frame, seductively.

"I'm well Hanna, how are you?"

"I'm very well, thank you. What can I do for you?" she asked letting them inside and softly closing the door behind us. The instant she saw me her eyes became slightly hard as if I was there to steal Frodo away from her.

"I was wondering if you could make a couple dresses for my friend Danica. Her luggage was stolen by brigands on the road," he explained.

"Oh, alright. Follow me and I'll take your measurements," she said walking down her hallway. I handed my brother off to Frodo who led him into another room and quickly followed after the small lady. It took her about ten minutes to get my measurements, jot them down and double check. When she was done she quickly shooed us all out, saying that she needed to get started right away. We quickly made our way back home where we set about getting things done. I went about the house dusting and cleaning various things that looked like they needed cleaned. I wandered into a room to dust and gasped at the numerous amounts of books I saw. I gently ran my fingers across the spines and gaze at the many wondrous titles. 'Unicorns And How To Find Them', 'A Compendium of Dragons', and 'The Battle of the Five Armies' were just to name a couple. Rows and rows of shelves lined the walls and each one was filled to the brim with books.

"Uncle was obsessed with books of all kinds, he may have never read all of them but he loved them all the same. Never kept them in any particular order either. If you can organize them I'll let you keep a few, I'm never going to be able to read them all," said Frodo walking into the room with Cecil on his arm. Frodo had spent the day familiarizing Cecil with the placement of everything and the layout of the house so he would be able to move about on his own.

"It's a deal," I said as I shook his offered hand.

And thus our lives passed for the next few years. My brother and I hardly changed at all though we had grown pointed ears and our senses were much stronger. Also the urge to sleep all day and 'party' all night was getting stronger. I was still able to sleep most of the night but it was a struggle. Cecil and I had grown close to many of the people in the Shire though most still treated us with disdain since we were so much taller than they. I had quickly become friends with Merry Brandybuck and Pippin Took, who I considered my little brothers even though they were much older than me. I was out one day on a shopping trip for Frodo when I met Rosie and we instantly bonded sharing stories of our lives and she told me many interesting stories about Frodo. My favorite was how he used to steal mushrooms from Farmer Maggot and how the old angry farmer sicked his dogs on the young Baggins. Let's just say he never stole from Farmer Maggot again. Cecil and Frodo had gotten quite closer in the time we had been there and I constantly saw the looks my brother was giving Frodo when he knew he couldn't see them. My brother had confessed to me one night a few months into our second year of living in the Shire that he had grown fonder of Frodo than "just friends" but that was highly shunned upon in the Shire and he was afraid of telling Frodo. So he kept it a secret from him.

It was late at night when I returned home and I returned home to raised voices. I looked inside the living room to see Sam splayed out on the table and Gandalf standing over him menacingly.

"What did you hear? Speak!" shouted Gandalf.

"Nothing important...that is, I heard a good deal about a ring...and a Dark Lord. And something about the end of the world, but...please, Mr. Gandalf, sir, don't hurt me! Don't turn me into anything unnatural!" begged Sam.

"No? Perhaps not. I've thought of a better use for you," he said at Frodo's smile. "Danica, will you take these two lads to the elves? I know you thirst for answers and they may be just the people to give them to you," he said turning towards me, even though I hadn't moved or said a word.

"Very well, where shall we meet you?" I asked.

"In the village of Bree, at the inn of the 'Prancing Pony' I shan't be too long but just in case I want you to continue on and protect these two from harm," he said placing his hand on my shoulder. I ran to my room and grabbed up my weapons, strapping them on in their places. I grabbed my bag and stuffed it with clothes. I quickly snatched up my brother's bag and went to his room. I gently woke him and explained what we had to do. I packed his bag and about five minutes later we were standing in the main room ready to head out the door so Sam could go and pack his things.

"You really shouldn't take me with you Dani, I'll just slow you down," said Cecil tugging on my hand as we walked down the road to the edge of the Shire.

"I'm not leaving you behind with no one to look after you. We may have lived there for four years but still not everyone trusts us, and I think the only reason they tolerated us was because Frodo was there," I whispered back.

"Fair point," he admitted and we trudged on. It was just beginning to grow light when we reached the trees surrounding the Shire.

"Come along, Samwise...keep up," said Gandalf.

"Be careful, each of you. The Enemy has many spies in his service, many ways of hearing...birds, beasts...," started Gandalf and then he took Frodo to one side and conversed with him for a second. "Is it safe?" he asked. What with my enhanced senses I was able to see Frodo nod and pat the pocket of his vest. "Never put it on, for then the agents of the Dark Lord will be drawn to its power...Always remember, Frodo, the ring is trying to get back to its master...it wants to be found." Gandalf swung up on his horse and galloped away into the woods. We walked for two days straight and made it to the farming country. We had been traversing most of the past hour in silence but when we were passing through a wheat field that silence was broken.

"This is it," said Sam, stopping at the edge of a field.

"This is what?" asked Frodo, stopping and turning to look at Sam.

"If I take one more step it'll be the farthest away from home I've ever been."

"Come on, Sam. Remember what Bilbo used to say...it's a dangerous business...going out your door...you step onto the road, and if you don't keep your feet, there's not knowing where you might be swept off to," said Frodo and we were off again. About an hour later we made camp because it was steadily growing darker. I laid out our bedrolls while Frodo and Sam picked up firewood. Cecil was relaxing with his back against a tree, rubbing his sore feet. While the Hobbits had thick soles, perfect for walking, my brother and I were not so fortunate and as a result were getting horrible calluses on our feet. After a few minutes I sat down next to my brother while Sam got dinner started. Cecil turned to me and started playing with my hair. Even though he couldn't see Cecil could do amazing things with braiding people's hair and he loved to do mine more than anyone's. I turned my back to him so he could do one large braid and he slowly started to finger comb it. About ten minutes later he had plaited my hair away from my face so I could sleep comfortably without getting my hair all tangled up. Dinner was just about ready so I grabbed the bowls out of Sam's pack and handed them out while Sam proceeded to dish us up. We talked about various things over our food and when the time came I went down to the nearby stream and washed our dishes. I came back to find Frodo awake and Sam and Cecil fast asleep for dark had fallen quite a while ago.

"You should get some sleep, Dani. You haven't been getting much what with taking more than enough watches," said Frodo as I sat next to him in front of the fire.

"I'm fine Frodo, honestly. Thank you though. Now get some sleep," I said as I pushed him to his bed roll. I sat down on a nearby rock and settled into my role as vigil.

We quickly ate breakfast the next morning and set out for the next leg of our journey. It was about another days walk till we get to Bree and my feet could not be happier at the thought. At mid-day we stopped for a small lunch and then continued on our way. We reached Farmer Maggots fields at about tea time and we were shuffling through his massive corn field when it happened.

"Mr. Frodo. Mr. Frodo!" shouted Sam and we turned around and ran back to him in a panic. When we saw that nothing was wrong we heaved a sigh of relief and then confusion took over me. "I thought I lost you," continued Sam as Frodo gave him a suspicious look.

"What are you talking about?" asked Frodo, teasingly.

"It's just something Gandalf said..."

"What did he say?" I asked.

"He said..."Don't you leave him, Samwise Gamgee." And I don't mean to," answered Sam with an intent look at Frodo.

"Sam...we're still in the Shire...what could possibly happen?' asked Frodo, and then something went wrong. I felt myself being pushed to the ground and a little body landing on top of me.

"Frodo! Merry, it's Frodo Baggins," shouted Pippin Took in glee.

"Hello Frodo, sorry 'bout that Dani, Cecil," said Merry helping my brother and I back up. I quickly brushed the dirt off my outfit and noticed one peculiar thing. There were cabbages and carrots on the ground while we were in a corn field.

"What's the meaning of this!" shouted Sam in anger.

"Dani, hold this..." said Merry shoving some vegetables into my arms.

"You've been into Farmer Maggot's crop!" I accused.

"Who's that in my field! Get out of it! Get out of my field, you young varmints! I'll show you...get out of my corn," shouted Farmer Maggot as he ran through his fields coming at us with a scythe. Thankfully he hadn't seen us as we dashed like frogs out of a box to get away.

"I don't know why he's so upset, it's only a couple of carrots," said Merry as we raced through the corn.

"And some cabbages...and those three bags of potatoes that we lifted last week. And then the mushrooms the week before," added Pippin.

"Yes, Pippin, my point is, he's clearly over reacting. Run!" he shouted at us, but we had come to the edge of the field, and a cliff. Pippin slowed to a stop and we all slammed against him, only barely managing to stay upright, but then came Sam. The force of him running into us sent us all over the edge. We tumbled down the hill going head over heels and then we landed in a heap at the bottom. I gave a slight cry of pain and tried to hold back the tears as I felt my ankle twist.

"That was close," said Pippin, his face about an inch away from a pile of dung.

"Dani are you okay?" asked Cecil as he searched for me with his hands. I quickly grasped onto it and squeezed.

"I think I sprained my ankle," I said.

"Ow...I think I've broken something," groaned out Merry. At first I thought he was mocking me but then I saw him pull a rather large carrot out from behind his back. "Oh."

"Trust a Brandybuck and a Took," grumbled Sam as he sat up, brushing himself off.

"What? That was just a detour...a shortcut," said Merry, sitting up as well and dusting himself off.

"A shortcut to what?" I asked as I sat up trying not to put too much pressure on my ankle and clamping down my jaw when I did.

"Mushrooms!" shouted Pippin. At this Sam, Merry and Pippin scrambled up and ran over to the little patch of mushrooms. See Hobbits loved mushrooms more than anything.

"I think we should get off the road," I said as I felt a darkness coming towards us. I had felt a small pulsing darkness the entire trip, from the Ring, but thankfully since it was hidden away I couldn't see it. This darkness was much larger and much to close for my comfort. My eyes narrowed as I saw something in the distance. Something black and moving very fast. I clapped my hands over my ears as I heard a piercing shriek, my brother doing the same.

"Get off the road!" shouted Frodo as he pulled me and Cecil away and shoving us off the edge of a small overhang. My ankle burned as I put that amount of pressure on it and it took all my willpower not to scream out. Sam, Merry and Pippin joined us not a second later and we all scrambled under a large root which would cover us just fine.

Not a second later I heard a snuffling above us and when I looked up I saw the bloody hooves of a black horse. I felt a heavy darkness creep into my mind. I saw things. Horrible things. I saw a black cloud, a swirling black mass of birds and bats. I saw figures cloaked in black on the backs of giant winged creatures that looked like dragons. I heard a deep, scratchy voice saying dark things in a language unknown to me. But, even though I may not know what language it was, I could understand it.

"_Find them. Find me the fallen ones."_

"Frodo?" quietly whispered Sam, breaking me out of my reverie. Merry looked up quickly and then threw the bag of mushrooms away. The Black Rider whipped his head to the side and jumped on his horse, then he was gone. We waited a minute under the root to make sure we were alright.

"What was that?" asked Merry as we sped through the trees. I bit my lip so hard I tasted blood, so that I wouldn't scream out from my ankle. We stopped for a second to catch our breath. We heard a screech and then we were off again, slipping and sliding through the mud.

"Anything?" asked Sam as we stopped once again. It was dark now and my ankle went numb.

"Nothing,' replied Frodo.

"What is going on?" asked Pippin walking over to Frodo.

"The Black rider was looking for something...or someone...Frodo?" asked Merry, moving past Pip to stand in front of Frodo.

"Get down!" I whisper shouted as I saw a Black Rider come around a tree. We all quickly ducked and waited there for a minute, breathing heavily.

"I have to leave the Shire...Sam, Cecil, Dani and I must get to Bree," said Frodo looking intently at Merry.

"Right...Buckleberry Ferry...follow me!" said Merry and then we were rushing through the trees. Sadly we were not in the clear. A Ringwraith burst out from behind the trees right in front of us. We screamed and ran about trying to get away from the rider. Somehow Cecil had found his way to Frodo and I was standing next to Pippin. He managed to sprint across to the others and I was left with the rider staring right at me.

"Dani!" I heard Cecil shout. I looked for a way through but didn't see one. I dashed about to the side and when the rider followed me I dashed back to the other side and ran to the others.

"Dani!" shouted Cecil again.

"I'm right here," I said grabbing onto his other hand.

"Follow me!" shouted Merry and we ran like the devil was behind us, and in a way, he was. We sped down the hill and ran towards the river. Merry, Pippin and Frodo jumped over it but Cecil and I were stuck. I put his hands on the rail and told him he's have to climb over. I grabbed my bow and notched an arrow. I drew back on the string and aimed at the rider. It was coming towards us fairly fast and decided to bring friends.

"Fuck," I muttered under my breath. I steeled myself and fired the first arrow, quickly drawing another and firing it. When I noticed that they weren't doing a damn thing I jumped over the fence and ran like hell, Cecil right next to me, clutching onto my arm fiercely.

"Get the ropes, Sam," I heard Merry say. The four of them were already safe on the ferry they were just waiting for Cecil and I.

"Dani! Cecil!" shouted everyone. We just barely made it onto the ferry, the wraiths right behind us. We pushed away as hard as we could from the bank.

"How far to the nearest crossing?" asked Frodo when the wraiths rode away. There were three of them.

"The Brandywine bridge...twenty miles," answered Merry.


End file.
